


浮光片影

by ex_skeleton



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Foot Fetish, Light Bondage, M/M, Phone Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Suit Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ex_skeleton/pseuds/ex_skeleton
Summary: 这个题目来源于：年少时片段式的美好记忆如同浮光片影。年轻时、美好、性、和人生。应该是近期最后一篇现实向查理笛了，也是我写过的最好的RPS了。我不可能再写出这样一篇文了。这里面有我迄今为止的人生里对他人的热爱的全部故事。夏天即将结束，给自己的这个夏天和爱一个交代。





	浮光片影

**0.**  
用我的身体为你的身体献上赞歌。

 **1.**  
没有人拥有顺利的第一次。

他们在彼此身上高潮和真实意义的第一次之间隔了有小半年，主要得因于新教练变态的体能训练和暗箱交易一般的资料学习和收集必需品。那可是个上网都要拨号、pride event还未燃过世界的时代，做好准备工作实在有些难度。

卢卡始终觉得自己那一天自己洗完澡后躺在床上的状态相比起等着做爱，更像是等看牙医。他的牙医还是位毫无经验的新手，而且明显比他还紧张，这就让人非常怀疑了。

他看着韦德兰那个强作镇定地状态就知道这个晚上肯定不会太好过的。他们坐在宿舍的床上面面相觑，仅对于该做什么有理论知识储备，实际操作完全一无所知，默契地做着心理建设：能做到哪儿算哪儿，反正死不了人。

总之，先关灯。

黑暗中卢卡愣了两秒。

作为精力旺盛的青年运动员和同居舍友，他们早就学会用唇舌手掌各式各样的方式给予对方快乐。但此时他知道这一次真的会发生到最后，他会毫无保留地打开自己，捧上最柔软的血肉，用身体缔结灵魂相连的契约。有什么是不一样的。

那个人的热量从自己上方传来，存在感被无限的扩大延伸，仿佛一个遗世独立的结界里，造物之初的混沌，他和他是无垠宇宙中唯二的生命体。他此刻如雷的心跳和出汗的手心，不止是因为操作难度和即将在彼此身体上展开的冒险。

他仿佛在执行一个神圣的祭典。神明在他额头上印下一吻，而他自己此时即是祭祀也是祭品。祭祀方才已经将祭品打开，从内而外地清洗，在浴室间水蒸气模糊了视线，花洒一直淌着水用以掩盖他的咬住下唇吞下的尴尬喘息，和探索自己的惊魂未定。

他已经做了自己能做的。剩下的交给神明。

神明跟他一样不擅长这个。以后来做熟了成了老司机之后的标准，他可以挑出很多毛病，比如指甲不够短，下手实在太狠，润滑剂太凉，而且作为执行人最好手不要抖。在彼时现场他的中场核心大脑没半点处理能力想这些，他由衷被那种过分强烈和陌生的存在感吓到了。

奇怪、不适、异物感、身体内部超过自己理解范围的强烈触觉，挑战他感官神经的承载能力。最后这些感觉都化成疼痛的时候他甚至松了一口气，单一的痛感比那些混合的螺旋型入侵感容易忍受许多。

作为一名男友，卢卡觉得自己有义务给自己的人好的初次体验。他这边能做的，大概是尽量扛着。

生疏前戏起到的最大的作用是让他对来真的有多可怕有个心理准备。

韦德兰进入了他。

很疼、十分疼、当然疼，仿佛有钝器一寸寸将他斩开。但皮肉运动伤早就是家常便饭，有时候伤筋动骨也是钻心地疼，肾上腺素一上来，在可以忍受消化的范围内。

他这么天真地想着，体内的凶器马上毫不给他面子地迅速进出了一次，他觉得锯子划拉在身上也就这个级别了，脱口而出的声音都变了调：“韦德兰，疼，疼，停、停下。”

“对不起对不起。”柔软的吻如雨落在他的肩头和脖子上，那人声音低哑得如同困兽。

挺动完全是无意识的。太舒服了，感觉太好了，一脚踩在极乐世界的门扉上摇摇欲坠，忍不住征占更多。

他的卢卡却在压抑地发抖，浅而迅速地喘气，眉头紧锁，手臂环绕在他肩头仿佛抱着海上浮木。

感受上巨大的差别让他心碎成一片一片的，身体里潜伏的叫嚣的欲望野兽也必须给柔情让路。他用自己此时能放出的最轻的语调，说：“卢奇亚诺，我们不做了、不做了也可以的。有很多方法可以快乐。我不要这么折磨你。”

卢卡睁开眼睛，一滴汗水从韦德兰额头落在他眉心。

他恍然惊觉原来他拥抱的人也在抖，而且跟他一样在控制自己不要抖的太历害。作为持有同样一套生殖系统的人，他瞬间明白，这个持有凶器的人应当也是很难受的，高速公路上踩下刹车，汇聚在脊背上的被逼停的快感火辣辣地蔓延成一层疼痛。

“我们必须这样做。”卢卡腾出一只手，用指腹蹭去韦德兰额头的汗，“我必须要拥有你。”

他们合而唯一了，甚至似乎可以通过相连的地方感受彼此的心跳。

造物者不仁。在初始的果园中剥落人的一根骨头，将其散落于苍茫世界，被放逐者边不得不用一生寻找它的下落。人们独自降生却恐惧孤独，孑然独行却渴望与他人并肩。

卢卡在这一刻无比肯定韦德兰就是他缺失的一根撑着心脏的骨骼。那个人在自己的体内带来疼痛灼热和一切不安定的刺激，却让人感觉如此熟悉以至于舒适。他身体里自己都未知的地方被开发出了知觉，直连精神深处的湖，令他战栗不已。这并非探索或冒险，这是归乡。这才是他们的灵魂最初的状态，十万亿年前被迫分开。

韦德兰比他还熟悉他的身体。

“卢奇亚诺，慢慢来，放松。”

这是他熟悉的干燥的手掌和茧，一寸一寸摩挲过他的胯骨和尾椎，以及湿热的舌头，探寻过他的耳垂和侧颈。他感觉如在云端，这样珍重的抚摸和吮吻，是用来对待捧在手心上的宝物的。

世间万般隐忍委屈随着快感从他的精神最底的淤泥里被搅起来，然后跟着体温和汗液蒸腾散去。

彻底坦诚相待换来的一体感觉太好，仿佛烟花、少年天才和枝头上喧嚣的春意，在盛极的时候就让人恐惧它的衰落和熄灭，就像他们都不愿意细想的未来。

人生啊。

或许是因为感官过载消耗了他的理智和意识，卢卡的脑中爆炸式地飞速掠过许多云母片般的思绪。他绝望地想，他们刚刚开始做这件事，他就已经觉得无法面对没有韦德兰的与他骨血相契的人生。在他6岁时在乱石岗的狼群边放羊的时候大约就知道自己的未来会是什么样，所以有足够准备送自己一身孤勇。可现在他知道了人间温暖的好，知道不设任何防备敞开城门迎接另一个人来自己城池的安宁，知道本身就是一种罪过，韦德兰已经破开了他的不坏金身，他脆弱的逆鳞七寸都找到了主人，不想再回到他身上了。

所有分离都是不可承受的，只想跟这个人并肩到时间尽头。

可人世最短暂莫过春宵和少年时。

“韦德兰，”金色的脑袋埋在韦德兰的肩头，“我可以哭吗。”

柔软湿润的声音滴在韦德兰心头的桃花潭上，激起万般旖旎的水波纹。

韦德兰不愿意承认自己此刻也是很想哭的。哭出来就太丢人了，他给压了回去。这世界上有人可以这么毫无保留地信任他、任他胡作非为、为了他的快乐忍受痛苦，心脏最软的肉上就烙上了那个人名字，恨不得替那个人挨过所有的苦难。他可以扛过很多事情，甚至包含生老病死求不得，却总在卢奇亚诺默默吞下的委屈面前低头。

“我爱你，”他说，这是他此刻唯一该说的，“这辈子我都跟你一起啊。”

小吸血鬼猛地咬住他的肩头，他敢肯定那一下就见血了。

卢卡任由眼泪静默而放肆地流下来，在韦德兰锁骨的阴影里积成一汪。

“对不起，卢奇亚诺。”韦德兰把小吸血鬼抱在怀里压在床垫上，他的胳膊可以环住卢卡的整个背，严丝合缝地讲人锁进怀里，“我要动了。”

这个真的忍不了了。太可爱了。

细碎的呜咽和措手不及的换气声在他耳边炸开。

  
**2.**  
后来的事情卢卡记得不是很清楚，他大概做到一半就发烧了，烧到第二天晚上。但他隐隐约约记得在韦德兰退出他身体后，非常给面子地送了他可能是人生体验最好的一次口交。他在意识模糊间感觉到自己被湿热的口腔包裹，不自觉地挺腰，韦德兰顺着呼吸打开了自己的喉咙，将他整个包裹住，连高潮都是由挤压涌动的喉管带来的。

然后韦德兰呛到了。

他估计那个感觉不是特别好，因为此后即使各种技术都越磨越高，他也再没有过这种体验，而韦德兰是几乎什么都愿意为他做的，除了被精液灌进气管吧可能。

再后来有一年圣诞假期结束，新年后归队，卢卡去青年学院门口接韦德兰，看到他一手一个抱着两个手工艺台灯。

卢卡一脸问号，但是看懂了这人没有手，帮着拎起了行李。

“我爸一个兄弟爱好是做灯罩，过节给了我家俩床头灯，我家放不下了，我妈让我带过来。”韦德兰解释，向他一眨眼，“意思是你一个我一个。”

有一个灯就几乎没被打开过，就像他们宿舍常年用来堆行李和洗好了懒得叠的衣服的另一张床。

暖黄灯光点亮冬季的室内，令人昏昏沉沉地饱暖思淫欲。卢卡和韦德兰一起在心里默默感谢了那位不知名的叔叔——这就是宿舍里最缺的东西啊，做爱时的照明设施。

他们宿舍配的灯是白色高瓦日光灯，这玩意儿一开就把整个房间照得惨白，两位粗神经运动员都觉得太没情调，真的像看牙医，所以总是黑灯瞎火。这回终于能看清了。

还是父母送的。就算自欺欺人也让人高兴。

事实证明人类获得的大部分信息都来自视觉，开灯关灯完全是两个世界。有手工艺台灯见证的第一个晚上简直像登上新大陆一样，从“灯都架上了就做一次吧”到“再来一次吧”到“明天没有训练吧？”“午餐聚会就翘掉吧”，直接纵欲过度，一起睡到第二天下午。

卢卡的新大陆发现：韦德兰的眼睛宛若深海。

韦德兰的新大陆发现：卢奇亚诺红红的。

——他真正的感想是“像小兔子一样”，但没有说出口，不然在训练场上怕是要被卢卡针对到死。

那个人身上的一切都成了淫靡的化身，令人头晕目眩的金发，鼻尖眼角泛起的红晕，皮肤上吻咬后留下的毛细血管破裂的痕迹，吮吸摩擦后充血的嘴唇，眼睛里水光潋滟。他仿佛斜坐在白色百合王座上的邪神，是易碎的彩色琉璃和轻而易举蛊惑人心的黑暗漩涡的集合体。

韦德兰觉得之前的爱都白做了，错过太多精彩的内容。

移不开视线。而且马上贪得无厌想要更多，想看那个人解禁更多本性，想看他剥去理性知悉，只剩下突突一团本能的欲望流泪颤抖。  
黑暗中的快感仿佛在幽邃的海沟中无尽地下坠，海底热泉波动着将他包裹。

此间的他像一头麋鹿，闯进一座光怪陆离的庭院。

庭院的探索是他和卢卡共同进行的科考。旁人口中侧敲旁击的极乐的寻找过程是一个真正的玄学，比练出电梯球还更靠不可言传身教的心领神会。

他的卢卡很少真的在性事中向他予取予求。他知道被进入的感觉未必那么好，卢卡对一切不适感都安之若素不动声色，却很难去扮演自己渴求这些不适，当然他也不想卢卡为了他对他隐瞒隐藏任何事。

所以他各种手段越做越花，几乎每一次都比上一次做的更让人满意，所有烧红眼眶的欲望的尽头，都指向他想要卢卡迫切地需要他，渴望他带来的快乐，就像他一直以来渴求卢奇亚诺那样。

他缓慢地进入卢卡的身体内部，层叠细嫩的平滑肌挤压着他，他尽可能精细地抚摸这些皱褶。

卢卡曾觉得他应该会对快感矜持一些的，但是在长久以来所谓交欢中他几乎不知道欢在哪里，能体会的只有一种钝痛和奇特触感的混合体，感觉到的快乐大多数来自于韦德兰的存在，来自于看那个人沉沦欲望带来的巨大满足感。所以在他们终于研习成功这个玄学后，他都顾不得考虑应该忍一忍稳一稳，只想得到：终于熬出来了。

他抖得像身体过电一样，在一瞬间这副身体仿佛脱离了他自己的掌握，只由得韦德兰的性器控制，比他体会过的任何一种快感都更直接更恐怖，无法用语言描述，直接窜上天灵盖。

在人世苦海中觅得一个只有快乐的片刻。

所以如同吸毒一样想追寻更多。这份渴求将他一身精密的肌肉的指挥调度还给了他。

他无意识地揪紧韦德兰脑后的头发，腿部肌肉发力，绞紧恋人的腰，以此为支点，背肌和腹肌合作，小幅度地绷紧再放松，让体内的凶器持续触碰那个开关。

并终于身心合一地在心爱的人耳边低语：干我。

声音腻得仿佛浸透粘稠的蜂蜜。

韦德兰清楚地听见自己脑子里的什么绷断的声音。

他用手扣紧了卢卡的腰，像在搏命的厮杀中扣紧对手的咽喉——太瘦了，指尖几乎能够互相碰到，仿佛一用力气就会断掉，却柔韧地不可思议，一块一块的肌肉在他手掌下随着呼吸鼓动。

性令人上瘾，多巴胺混合肾上腺素，从脑干无法拒绝。

幸好他们有无穷无尽的体力和爱情用来支持欲望燃烧。

后来再做的熟一点，懂得把握节奏，中场大师将掌控权交给他，韦德兰可以看着那个人的眼神逐渐涣散，快感随着眼泪积蓄，一双温柔明亮的眼除了他以外再也映照不出别的东西，听见他濒临高潮时迫切的喘息，和随着精液汩汩冒出的甜腻呻吟。

以及接近崩溃带着哭腔的“韦德兰我爱你我爱你我爱你快给我”。

韦德兰知道这个人在未来某一刻会站在君临天下的位置，克罗地亚会是他的，世界会是他的。

但在这些意乱情迷仿佛两只回归本能的野兽的时刻，他只是他的，他们就是彼此的全世界。这已经可以称得上一生的成就。

 

 **3.**  
有一年夏休之前，刚成年不久的少年队友们组团在萨格勒布的子夜浪荡。后来从灯光、烟和强烈鼓点的舞厅内出来顺着长街溜达回各自住处，队内大哥挑起话题，“欸，你们觉得谁以后会是个womenizer万人迷。”

混小子们哄笑，韦德兰当仁不让得票最高，但其本人只是沉静地笑笑，摇摇头，不以为意。

“就是这表情，”带头的大哥拍手，“不知道要迷倒多少小姑娘啊。"

那夜人群散去后，卢卡突然牵起韦德兰的手，动作不温柔，力气不小。韦德兰任由因为某句话心情不太好的小个子少年拖着自己在萨格勒布的凌晨三点无目的地乱晃。

没有人群，没有车辆，甚至没有虫鸣，昏黄灯火下是静谧的夜和溶解月光的凉风，仿佛精致的街道格局里就只剩下他们两个人，这是只属于他们的城市。这路上牵起的手在身边不停地交缠，小个子的拇指蹭过他的掌心，他就用大一圈的手掌将其握好包裹住，汗淋淋的手指厮磨，卢卡早就忘了自己为什么生气，跟身边的人嬉笑怒骂，从上一场客场比赛的裁判简直是瞎，到你说地外生物存不存在，天狼星座上有居民吗。  
  
多年后那夜的闲谈内容早就埋进自己都不可知的记忆深处，但浑身轻盈的感觉却时不时在惆怅的夏季黄昏将卢卡带回那年夏天。整夜只有两个人的夜间散步，聊一整路，天南海北，无拘无束，因为身边是那个人，所以他们的心境如同少年的身体和纤细风神一样自由自在。那种感觉无论后来身边站着怎样的人都再没有过，

在归程前他借着酒意将韦德兰推上小巷里的墙，抚摸高个子少年的黑发，踮起脚交换一个带有烟味的吻。如果他们都是无名人士而不是城市的骄傲，八成会在暗巷里做一场刺激的爱。

于是有一个念头像倏忽间绽开的花朵蹦出来：我们两个出趟远门吧，去没有人认识我们的地方。

  
**4.**  
远门没有出得很远，在南意的某个滨海小城，大约是养老杂志里推荐的地方，整座城市里除了他们两个以外都是六十五岁以上的游客，卢卡对韦德兰能找到这种地方叹为观止。

所以纵然此刻卢卡很想假装不认识韦德兰，但他也不得不硬着头皮呆在那个人身边。太明显了，只有他们两个年轻的异乡人。

韦德兰正以一个看起来很不舒服的姿势坐在本地公园的秋千上，给0到12岁儿童的那种秋千。他周围还有一圈5到8岁儿童，愤愤地看着抢了他们的秋千的巨人。

这位总被人以为风流倜傥低调沉稳的青年的脑回路有时候在天狼座人的频道，容易临时起意，而且不顾一切。他从发现有个秋千到毫无廉耻地跟一群小朋友抢了秋千用时不到5分钟，卢卡防都防不住。

“我走了啊。”卢卡忍无可忍，无可奈何。

“卢奇亚诺，”高个子少年的灰眼睛盯着他，被阳光照得流光潋滟，“你是不是不爱我了，你都不陪我荡秋千。”

说完可能是觉得太恶心，自己都笑得蜷起了背。

卢卡万万没想到自己能有朝一日会需要用荡儿童秋千证明自己的爱，他很想交涉要不下赛季我多给你助助攻？够爱了吗？

这时候韦德兰已经开始用一种含情脉脉的眼光望向旁边秋千上的小姑娘，温柔地说：“你把秋千让给这个哥哥好不好？”

事实证明长得很帅的确很有用，小姑娘被那双漂亮的灰眼睛说服，爽快地蹦下秋千，甚至还拉着一条绳子递到卢卡手里，卢卡想不接都不行。

”这个哥哥是谁呀？“

韦德兰愉快地哼哼：”我的宝物。“

卢卡坐在秋千上一愣。

小姑娘竟然还很上道儿地追问，日后一定是个恋爱天才：“什么样的宝物？”

“跟才华、时间、生命和胜利一样珍贵的那种。”

卢卡听他们一唱一和，盯了他们几秒，然后叹了一口气：“唉，大哥说的是对的。”

韦德兰歪着头看着他，让卢卡想起他们基地偶尔来蹭饭的本地猫霸王要吃的样子。

“你这张脸，加上你这个会说话的能力。”卢卡佯装严肃却绷不住笑意，“真是祸害。幸好我先把你制服了，不然你要伤多少人的心啊。”

他在心里腹诽了八百遍韦德兰幼稚，现在都已经化作一腔服帖的温暖。

幼稚就幼稚吧，人生能幼稚几回，又有多少人能由得他幼稚呢。  
  
他已经决定请幼稚的韦德兰小朋友吃本地特产的薰衣草柠檬蜂蜜冰激凌。

  
**5.**  
那个冰激凌后来吃得非常成人，是卢卡这辈子吃过得化的最快的冰激凌，本地老人自家制作，奶油和糖都很少，低碳健康，于是十分钟内化了他一手黏黏糊糊。

他们是老人当天最后的顾客，买了剩下的唯一一个分享，坐在海崖被风吹得圆润、被太阳晒得温暖的石头上远望吹风。

韦德兰发誓当时自己只是想解决一下这个问题，文明人总不能撩衣服擦融化的糖油混合物，所以他下意识地拽起卢卡的手去舔。舔着舔着发现哪里不对，但踟蹰一下也就接受了这个设定。四下无人，海涛悠悠，这个人都是他的，想舔就舔吧。

舌尖划过手指缝，细腻的粘稠质感百般绵长。

最后卢卡又想笑又无奈还三分欲火焚身地看着他：“你怎么回事儿，我都……”不硬真的不是人。

此刻真的四下无人，有也不可能认识他们，夕阳已经落入海面，最后的余晖染过靛蓝的天地间。

韦德兰想了想，轻轻咬了一下他抓着的卢卡的手：“不许用这只爪子抓我头发，你。”

总在高潮时无意识揪着他头发的爪子上面还留着糖痕，他不想弄一脑袋。但他挑起的火，总要他负责解决。

所剩不多的警惕心和羞耻心在让卢卡推拒，他担心他们吓到或许会突然出现的老人家们：“欸你不是真的要在这儿……”

但黑发少年已经熟练地解开了他牛仔裤的纽扣，还补了一句让一切无法挽回的：”你到了就射，我咽下去没关系的。“

卢卡：………………

隐秘的渴望刹那间燃遍全身，他想跟韦德兰客气也客气不了了。他的心脏最受不了看到韦德兰的头从他的双腿间抬起，灰眼睛和嘴唇都晶晶亮。

精液并不好吞，他决定回到旅社再尽自己的职责好好补偿。

  
**6.**  
补偿的内容是韦德兰洗完澡出来发现一只穿着衬衫的卢卡。

一只穿着他的衬衫的卢卡。

一只浑身上下只穿着他的衬衫还敞着扣子的卢卡。

他们身高差20厘米，他的衬衫挂在卢卡肌肉匀称的身上，情色的效果十分理想，何况这只卢卡还用一种仿佛刚刚进了一脚风骚的世界波等着他来庆祝的眼神看着他。

刚洗完澡出来打算做爱的人当然也没有穿衣服，他身上的每一点细微的变化都被上帝视角的指挥官看在眼里。

”我赢了。“指挥官得意地说，目光落在他的胯间，”我都没有碰你。“

韦德兰：………………

”你赢了你赢了，“韦德兰情愿地认输，带着满口难以描述的精液味道走回旅社的生理性不快也都烟消云散，”那我可以碰你了吗？“

那个晚上韦德兰将他抱到窗台上，他用缩在长袖子里的手臂揽住韦德兰的后颈。而韦德兰发现一个恐怖的事实：这位指挥官甚至还选了一件他穿过的衬衫，所以自己怀里的人，完完整整地，只有自己的味道。

这个人还挂在他脖子上用自己的舌头舔吮他的喉结。

这个人肌肉结实的大腿绞在他在腰上缓缓地磨蹭。

通常来说韦德兰是一个温柔克制的伴侣，但那个晚上并不是的。或许是因为少有机会的、只有两个人的出行，仿佛是天涯海角的无人问津的小城，没有多少人下榻的旅馆容许卢卡无所顾忌近乎放肆地叫床，刻意打开的窗户中透进夜来香混合薰衣草的馥郁香气。他仿佛跌落一个非洲荒原中的幻境，他是一只灰眼睛的黑豹，而卢卡是他挂在树上的对手与猎物，一只金色的狞猫。

——后来他从晨光中读到枕边人眼中狡黠，意识到自己可能被安排了，这位指挥官大概密谋想将他拨撩到失控已久，而他像鲁莽的野兽一头扎进猎人用灿烂的黄金设下的陷阱。

他喜欢那头金发。面对面拥抱时，他顺势可以把鼻尖埋进卢卡的脑袋顶细嗅。如果是睡眠中从背后搂住小个子，或者从身后进入他，那就很适合轻吻发梢到脖子，耳鬓厮磨。

但那个时候他只想去撕扯猎物的喉咙终结这场狩猎，无意识间用了几分真力气猛地拉扯卢卡后脑的头发。

于是他怀里的人不得不顺势向后仰，头撞上身后玻璃，露出脆弱优美的颈部线条，闭着眼睛睫毛颤抖。

如梦方醒的”抱歉“还没在脑中形成语言，就被怀里的人轻微的痉挛和变调的呻吟撞碎到不知道什么地方。

此刻两具肉体紧密相连，韦德兰感觉到另一个人的大腿肌肉颤抖着夹紧了他，炙热的身体内部不受控制地收缩。

简直像艹到对的地方的那个反应。

剩下的意识都是靠猎手本能串联起来的，而他的大脑还在慢吞吞地分析的场上情形，他的身体就已经找到了杀死比赛的诀窍。

如果偶尔的粗暴能让自己心爱的人快乐。

……那真是太好了，他也不用客气了，他还可以粗暴许多许多倍。

他刻意忽略了卢卡无意识张开的嘴唇的亲吻需求，埋首在袒露的、邀请他留下所属者齿印的脖子上吮出一个个红痕。这事情平时的都没有机会。平时做爱不能留下任何痕迹，他现在恨不得把一个赛季的量补回来。

卢卡觉得自己的腰在因为肉体的撞击和支撑他上半身的任务而酸软地发麻，快感在体内和凶狠过平时的摩擦带来的痛感一同累积，他急需高潮来解决这些不适，提出申请：”Vedro……啊……啊……帮我一下。“

然后被驳回：”不要。”

卢卡费力聚焦目光探寻，然后落入一双带着温柔笑意的深邃眼瞳：“让我试试，能不能把你干射。”

卢卡已经快死机的大脑：…………

但他还是很快找到了防守反击的策略。

“那吻我。”缠在韦德兰腰上的腿压得更紧了一些，挽留那个人的性器在自己的体内多停留片刻。指挥官提了一点力气凑上去在韦德兰的下唇上咬了一口。

最后那三件事情是一起发生的。

亲吻、抽插和高潮。

 

 **7.**  
体力耗尽后顾不上洗澡，扔掉安全套就和衣相拥而眠。第二天那件衬衫从卢卡身上脱下来的时候，上面已经沾满了两个人的味道，融合在一起形成一种新的感受，无论什么都无法将其分开。  
  
韦德兰很惋惜。要不是那件衣服皱皱巴巴而且沾满了不知道啥的液体，他真想永久保存那之上的气息。这就仿佛他们的肉体相交后诞生了来自他们却不同于他们的东西，如一个不可求的暗喻。

小个子发现了他的茫然若失，跟他说没事啊我可以多穿穿你的衣服啊。

于是诸如之前的赛季的球衣，U23时期的国家队队服，本赛季训练服，他们各种各样的球衣多得是，卢卡会随便从中抽取当居家服或者睡衣。韦德兰后来偷偷拿了一件卢卡穿过的当赛季球衣踢过一场与低级别球队的友谊赛，赛后卢卡发现了猫腻，深吸了一口气在队友面前保持冷静。他早习惯这个人恣意妄为，所以知道计较是没用的，只问了：什么感觉？

韦德兰很真诚：这球没法踢了。分心。

卢卡扔过去一个还好你知道选个友谊赛的眼刀。

韦德兰接着说：但是感觉你在我身边，觉得像被加了buff，觉得没有我盯不住的人，我甚至还可以长途奔袭直接射门。

卢卡：我还有这个功能？

后来多年后并肩作战，卢卡知道韦德兰之于他也是有这个功能的。

在俄罗斯，那个决定了他们能否创造历史的第108分钟。他隔着半个绿茵场感受到那个人的存在感，甩开自己身体发出的所有岌岌可危的疲劳信号一路狂奔。

——他在。

——那么在下所向披靡、无所不能。

  
**8.**  
几年前，如果有人对卢卡说，有一天你会叼着另一个男人的衣服，独自躺在冷雨夜里自慰，卢卡会说那我怕是疯了。

几年后有一个叫韦德兰的人扎根在他的生命里，他觉得自己疯了就疯了吧，他认了。

这事情也不算多出格。首先，那是个冷雨夜，所以他很冷。其次，他在习惯了有人在枕侧后孤枕难眠，所以他很想韦德兰。  
  
他有韦德兰的衣服，那上面有韦德兰的气味，兼具安神静心和激发性欲两种效果，甚至可以同时达成。

但听着雨声还是令人心烦意乱，于是他打了个电话，需要某人的声音助助兴。

那声“卢奇亚诺”从听筒传来的时候卢卡就觉得自己又硬了。

“你说话方便吗？”他稳了稳声音，确保在平静和低哑间张弛有度。

“我一个人，你说吧，怎么了？”

“猜猜我在干什么。”

“你还不睡吗？”

“我在，撸。”他尽量说的平静，仿佛这是无足轻重的事情，“穿着你的衣服。”

然后他听见电话那头传来意料之中倒吸一口凉气的声音，满意地弯了弯嘴角。

”所以叫叫我的名字吧，Vedro。“他把手机放在枕头上，在麦克风边低语，如同他在韦德兰本人耳边吐出热气。

回答他的是一些悉悉索索的声音，韦德兰语速飞快：“你能不能等我一下，我去洗个澡。”

“……嗯？”

“我想跟你一起干这个，我也很想你。”韦德兰的声音可以同时掐出水和火，“我刚跟人喝酒回来，我……我想把其他的味道洗下去。等我一下吧，嗯？”

最后是个气音，卢卡认命地把头撞进枕头，感觉脑子和性器都快爆炸了：人生啊，这个人怎么能这么可爱啊。

 

 **9.**  
赛季开始前例行需要照一套正装照。

卢卡靠在浴室门框上看着镜中的韦德兰收拾自己。那个人是专注的，低垂眼睛扣上袖口，抬起目光用发胶打理好刘海。他第许多次肯定这个人是自己心中穿正装的标杆。

此人肩宽身长，猿臂蜂腰，一双腿又长又直又细，气场也渊渟岳峙，眼睛随意一眯，都是像是某个古老而神秘的家族的年轻主人，新古典主义大师名作，好莱坞30年代的样板式审美，高大、中正、克制的绅士。

绅士发现自己在被光明正大地偷窥，对镜朝着视奸他的人笑了一下。

卢卡：………………

他其实一直想对正装的韦德兰做些什么。样板式审美即是色情片审美，禁欲即是诱惑，正经的东西就应该被撕裂剥下。

付诸行动是在某个赛季末晚会之后。彼时他们都成了年轻而富有的人，拥有自己的高档公寓，但洗脸池前还是摆着两幅牙具，衣柜里也挂着尺码相差甚远的衣服。那晚他们回到韦德兰的住处，卢卡故意没有喝很多酒，他需要清醒地办成接下来的事情。

他将半醉的、正要解衬衫扣子的韦德兰推到沙发上，居高临下地看着他：“先别脱衣服。”

酒精浓度在血液里攀升不下的黑发青年有点懵：“嗯？”

“把领带解开给我？”

黑发青年歪头不解，但听话照做。

“你明天有事情吗？“

“没有啊，打算在家睡觉。”

”那我能不能……“卢卡顿了一下，感觉心头一阵热血翻涌，确保自己一字一字说得清楚，这是另一件他蓄谋已久的事情，而他早就知道所有计划的执行都必须稳健坚定才能走向终点，“把你绑起来？”

黑发青年用一双不太清醒的眸光怔然注视他许多秒，踟蹰着说：“好、好啊？”

末了加了一句确认自己的安全：“你会吗？”

卢卡表情无辜：“我打算现在查一下。”

韦德兰：……………………

他用昏沉的大脑回顾了一下，确认卢卡没有喝多少酒，觉得自己应该还是有活路的，并在心里自求多福。

卢卡是一个学什么都很快的人，包括现场对照Youtube视频学习如何给人的手腕打结。韦德兰暗中挣了挣，很快理解色情小说中那些解开束缚反杀惩罚的桥段都是骗骗涉世未深的人的。他绝对不可能在哪怕清醒的状态里把领带打开，要是脱逃术这么容易那世界上的绑匪都要失业。

所以他果断地放弃了。揣测卢卡的计划还让他更有兴趣一些。能长久相处必定源于志趣相投，而多年共享生命已将他们思维的波长周转得同调。他很容易搭上卢卡的频段，知道这会是个愉快的晚上。

因酒意智商下降的韦德兰忽略了一个事实：卢卡有多清楚如何让他快乐，就多清楚如何折磨他。

古老的东方宗教说人生七苦，而其中半数以上缘于求不得。拥有欲望即是痛苦的本源，无法被满足的欲望如剜血刻骨，而卢卡是他对于生命全部索求的投射。他已经透支了人生多少年的幸运换这个人在身侧，在年长的日子里想必有很多债要还。

他被绑在餐椅上。卢卡舒适大方地坐在餐桌上自慰，扩张自己，眯起眼睛舔着嘴唇看着他。

他只有强迫自己稳定呼吸。他浑身燥热，却连大口呼气都是不行的——周遭都是卢卡的味道，他的注意力也只能承得下这个人，无论他做什么都加深欲望、勒紧捆在他身上无形的细丝加深痛苦。

于是他在心中无数次地确认，即使这个人很容易让人联想起小兔子，内在也是深知如何用水平和魅力杀人的猎食动物，还是在那个最骄纵轻狂不知收敛的年纪，宇宙人Luka。

而在性的维度，他是那些年唯一一个被试刀和反复杀害的对象。而他引颈奉刀，甘之如饴。

头脑早就泡做一团沸腾的混沌，他被中场指挥官变成了性幻想中的样子，古早电影的床戏的男主角。

——一个整齐得体的人被弄乱了。

“所有人都能看到你穿正装的样子。Vedro。你这么好看，我很嫉妒看着你的视线。”指挥官将汗湿的黑色头发缠绕在指缝里玩弄，“但只有我能让你这样。”

他终于看清楚自己望着韦德兰在璀璨的水晶灯下言谈熟练而斯文时，心中燃起的邪火是什么。  
  
这是他的宝物，他想私藏于某个地下密室，不愿意放在博物馆展示。

于是他逆转了韦德兰成为一个体面人的过程。韦德兰将发胶打在头发上梳理整齐，卢卡让他满头汗水，刘海散乱在额头。他将衬衫熨平、扣子系好，卢卡撕开蹂躏了他的斯文的武装，用精液玷污了他黑色的头发和硬朗的颧骨线条。

最后韦德兰带着灼烧的眼底，摊开舌头迎接指挥官的性器顶端，舔干净后再舐掉指挥官蹭在他嘴唇上的精液，都气笑了，无可奈何：“我求你，卢奇亚诺。”

指挥官心里颤了一下。从不求人的人说出请求时杀伤力巨大。

“——别再折磨我了，嗯？”

卢卡一瞬间要被仰视他的入雾入幻的灰眼睛吸进去。那些在黑暗森林里蛊惑往来旅人的邪恶的精灵，想必就拥有这样通往魔境的湿润的虹膜。他作为一名纯种人类，很难拒绝这样的目光提出的任何要求。何况他已经拿到了他想要的

来自韦德兰的，渴望。

只有对着自己才会产生的，独一无二的渴望。

指挥官坐到他大腿上，怜悯地用自己的身体吞噬掉他可怜的、落寞的、哭泣出前列腺液的性器官。

此刻已经狼狈又狂热到人生认知极限，韦德兰诚恳地仰过头，以低沉沙哑的、断续的呻吟表达对于大赦的感激。

他的声音跟眼睛一样湿润：“卢奇亚诺，你能不能把我解开。我想抱着你。”

指挥官当然看透了他想掌握节奏的意图，遗憾地摇了摇头。

于是他被迫接受了一场完全由指挥官控制的高潮，几乎连射精都是一种被束缚的折磨，最后他将脱力地额头靠在指挥官的肩头起伏喘息，像是寻求什么安慰般无意识地磨蹭。

指挥官温柔地抱住他，吻他的额角，抚摸他后颈，感觉自己在迎接一只在这世间亮出獠牙滚过万般隐忍委屈、回到他怀里的大型猫科动物。

他忽然鬼使神差：“你是我的。”

然后靠着他的人和他自己都愣了一下。

“嗯。”黑发青年的吻他侧颈与下颌，带着细微的颤抖和难以言喻的郑重，“我是你的。”

  
**10.**  
入秋的空气透窗蒸腾进伦敦没有空调的室内，太阳和暖风将黄油化在钝头刀上，韦德兰跟卢卡陷在沙发里干各自的事情。小个子悠闲地翘着腿晃悠，右脚脚背有一搭没一搭地磨蹭着黑发青年的小腿肚子。

韦德兰正在读一本艰深的英语著作，被猫尾巴一样的轻蹭烦得要命，就像半夜被嗡嗡声音吵醒去打蚊子，他近乎无意识地顺手抓住了不安分的脚踝，托起足跟放到自己大腿上。

消停了。满意。

翻过两页书才觉得哪里不对。这个姿势，仿佛是骄纵的年轻王子对侍卫胡作非为的暧昧，或者是侍卫以下犯上时的暧昧，总之暧昧。

那书有什么好看的。还是看卢卡吧。

卢卡准备把脚抽回来，预感这样下去又要一发不可收拾。这个夏天实在是有一些纵欲过度，新赛季了，他需要养一些体力。

然而有如实质的目光落在他脚背上，让他动弹不得，屏息等待即将发生的事情。

韦德兰盯着看了很久。仅仅是看着，都让人觉得仿佛有羽毛拂过的温柔的触感。

他们这样的人，几乎没有膝盖以下不带伤的时候。队内对抗的时候卢卡触球呲了，断了半个拇指脚趾甲，现在包着创可贴。之前被铲伤的脚踝还肿着，韦德兰自觉放轻了握着的力道摩挲。

伤痕累累，仿佛打磨锤炼名刀时留在刀身上的光面。

灰色的目光一一流连过伤痕和长久以来物理对抗造成的变形。  
  
“Vedro……”

黑发青年用行动回答了他的忐忑。他的脚被托起来，一个吻落在他脚背。

他的心脏近乎停跳。

做爱时吻过彼此的全身，脚踝和大腿内侧都是被重点照顾的地方；有时候面对面坐着他玩心上来，将足尖挤进黑发青年的胯间，过一会儿就会收获充血的海绵体在他足底发烫；毕竟是这个唯一特定的对象，那个垂下眼睛睫毛忽闪地认真而挑衅的舔舐他的神情性感到无法理解，他总恍然觉得即是被那个人的舌头爱抚脚趾缝他都能高潮。

足控是男人的浪漫。当年有一个早上，韦德兰正常地吃早饭，卢卡灵光闪现，将脚点在他膝头——轻轻一点，象征性的，那双腿一条几百万，不敢用力气——将他用作更衣室板凳，勾着深蓝球袜边拉到腿肚子上。韦德兰看着那一幕觉得自己要死了。

深色球袜这种东西跟少女绝对领域下的黑丝袜有什么区别，都是情色词汇。

“卢奇亚诺你能不能只穿着球袜……我们……” “Vedro，我真的觉得你的腿，更合适。模特都没有你这么好看的腿。”然后面面相觑，眼神交流出你这个老流氓，你不也是老流氓的含义。

但一遭没有任何欲望的成分。他膝盖以下每一个尚能辨识的新创和旧疤都被吻封缄。自脚尖至踝骨，再到迎面骨上的划痕，最后印在最脆弱的膝盖上。

仿佛是战神的祭祀擦拭庙堂中雕塑上的划痕，仿佛是为风霜中归来的旅者拂去肩上尘埃。

韦德兰懊恼自己抚摸过这双腿那么多次却从未曾在日光中好好地、静静地看它们。他手中托着的是曾为他们的光荣四处掠夺的神兵利器。他记下了每一道伤，深知自己一生都不会忘记。这些痛苦张牙舞爪过的痕迹纵横在他眼底，每一笔都剜在他心尖上。

但这是变强的痕迹，战斗的证明，无畏的灵魂。他比任何人都明白卢奇亚诺的锋从磨砺出，所以比任何人都尊敬这些勋章。

他吻过它们，吹雪落刀刃。

彼时当然未曾料想过不久后腓骨骨折会降临其上，乐观以为那也是可以一同追风的十个月。

那一刻几乎是神圣的，卢卡眼眶酸涩且血热翻涌，自问何德何能，能处在神圣的中心接受这个人的恩典。

在那个人生动荡伊始的赛季，韦德兰从圣西罗带回来一只被铲伤的脚踝。卢卡的野生动物直觉的彼时嗅到几个月后风起云涌，感觉自己听到了在巴西煽动翅膀带来飓风的蝴蝶的扑闪声。

山雨欲来，在某个夜晚，他看着将伤腿翘在茶几上的韦德兰出神。

然后他鬼使神差地单膝跪了下去，理解了一年前韦德兰的注视自己的脚背的目光。

他吻过韦德兰脚踝上固定用的绷带，如他几年后在法国吻过韦德兰头上的纱布。

那年乔尔卢卡在王子球场血染绿茵，莫德里奇放心地调度中场打出一场无数复盘评论人跪着看的指挥，未向后场多停留一眼。这一年在菲什特奥林匹克体育场，莫德里奇消耗空肉体里最后一丝气力，加时中场时乔尔卢卡在他们共同的兄弟们耳边低语鼓励，拍打他们的肩膀，未对队长说半句话。

他知道那个人争顶的果断一点都不会被伤痛和血流削弱；他知道那个人还会是全队最能跑的人。他们毕竟顶礼膜拜过彼此身上每一道伤口，连痛苦和困惑都坦然相待，对那个人的心性绝没有半分不放心。

后来有千万人为此动容，之于当事人也都只是相望一眼，点一下头。

是人生挚爱才明白，那不过是一副百炼成钢的精神的常规操作，虽然自己的心疼如灵魂多了个缺口，但能够在彼此唯一的怀里让心脏柔软地哭泣，也就明白那人脊背上一副凛凛而生的骨头。

全世界注视下，千言万语，你我而已。[1]

  
**11.**  
最后的夏天，他们在海滩上是晒太阳的偷拍视频养活了一个夏天的小报媒体。乔尔卢卡为此嗤之以鼻，一起度假不是最正常不过的事情吗。

虽然马上就是很难得的事情了。

乔尔卢卡那时候开始理解兄长对自己说的，25岁，人生开始给你做减法。

他目送人生挚爱为他人戴上婚戒，明白他从少年时起的、在晨光中吻过他的卢卡的头发的特权被剥夺了；一年后在另一个兵荒马乱的夏末，他从多年俱乐部队友的席位上站起离开，只留下国家队同屋时只有一个人需要上闹钟的默契；再过一些年，他32岁时的夏末，他摁下发送键将一早编辑好的告别instagram发出手，知道自己也许再也余生不会与那个人在同一间屋里醒来，恍然回到了7年前的25岁，他松开卢卡的手送他上车的那一眼。

人生啊，不断埋葬着自己啊。

盖棺之前当狂歌一场，窒息的惆怅唯有用放纵来抵消。斯普利特的昼长夜短，关起门掩过窗帘，他们几乎每时每刻都长在彼此身上。[2]

这是自己的价值观和道德戒尺下能容许的最后的肉体关系，恨不得将余生燃尽骨血的思念和渴求都永久铭刻在彼此身上，每一次高潮都如同为自己的死亡添一捧土。

分离前的夜晚，卢卡按下韦德兰撕开保险套的手。

“直接进来，我想感受你。”他说，眼睛里生理性泣痕的红尚未消去，“射进来吧。”

他们如同赤身裸体站在百丈寒冰里，周身烧断精神的热是最后的狂欢。[3]

韦德兰拉开落地窗的窗帘。

这些天都紧闭窗门，在世界一个黑暗的角落苟且偷安。在最后的这一夜，才看到繁星璀璨，海港中灯火连绵。黑发青年回过头来看他，宛如当年的少年透过时光回望卢卡这一眼，脆弱地仿佛他眨一下眼就会支离破碎。

赤身站在世界之下的惊慌被抛之脑后，世俗的一切规则和桎梏就随它去吧。

在悬崖边踩下油门，一起粉身碎骨也好过天亮后分离。如果被发现就是天意，不如让天意指引我们同闯万劫不复走一遭。

完全不快乐的性交。

没有前戏，也没有任何余裕安排取悦对方的技术，即使他们对于对方身体的了解胜于了解自己。只是灼热的逼近，愤怒的挑拨，迫切的想要血肉相融。

卢卡的后颈被韦德兰单手按在手掌下，像一个放弃挣扎的猎物，脸颊撞上落地窗的玻璃。他费力强迫自己在剧痛中睁开眼睛，透过随着他呼吸的频率凝结在玻璃上的白气和决堤的泪水，辨识韦德兰在窗中的倒影中的眼睛。

他看起来快要哭了。他看起来哭不出来。

他只是无比专注地、沉沦地低垂着眼睛，望着卢卡的蝴蝶骨。

卢卡觉得自己这一生从未这么绝望过。他曾多么喜爱在隐秘而热切的夜晚凝视那双眼睛啊，温柔的笑意和着迷如同浩淼的星河， 只能映照出自己的样子。

如今那里面半点光亮都没有。黑暗吞噬了一切。

他忽然无与伦比地恐慌，颤颤巍巍地将手探到身后想要感受他们相连的地方。快十年了。他的身体内部早就被改造成了韦德兰的形状，他们是一同在岁月中打磨出的刀与刀鞘，在宇宙中遍寻了十万亿年才找到的另一半。这是他今后再也回不去的故乡，再也无法呼喊的自己的真名。[4, 5]

“Vedro……Vedro……Vedro……”

所有的隐忍不安委屈倏忽找到了泄洪的闸口，卢卡知道这是这些年他唯一真正的崩溃。可能是哭得太形神俱灭了，他身体内的人几乎哆嗦了一下，然后如梦方醒手忙脚乱地吻过他侧颈，抚摸过他的人鱼线和性器，凶狠地仿佛要将自己的全部都送进卢卡体内的撞击也陡然停下：“对不起，对不起，卢奇亚诺，对不起。”

温柔只会让心灵的防线全军覆没。

“我想看着你。”

于是体内的凶器离开了他，他却忍不住夹紧、用腰肢追随着挽留。然后他被抱了起来，脊背抵上玻璃，身体再一次被打开挺入。

“啊……Vedro……太深了……”疼痛让他下肢酸软，但用上最后的力气，他将腿缠在了最熟悉的胯骨上，手臂揽紧最熟悉的肩颈。

他最熟悉的人与他交换了最熟悉的吻，用共同最喜欢的姿势。

他在接吻和顶撞的间隙间拼命地拼凑出一句话。他知道这是最后的机会了，他们都不会有体力再来一次，那这就是这一生最后的。

“Vedro，Vedro。弄坏我吧。”他在哭腔中声嘶力竭，“我需要你在我的、在我的……啊……身体里。我的血液里。”

韦德兰觉得自己已经疯了。

他不知道怎么样才能不疯。干死他又舍不得，看他疼自己也心疼地一塌糊涂。但这样的话，这样的人生终末，这样的人在自己的怀里颤抖哭泣，他真的想死在这人身体里。毕竟天亮之后，这个人就再也不是自己的了。

很多年前，他第一次在卢卡的身体里高潮的时候，他咽回了自己的眼泪，觉得太丢人。

如今他在卢卡面前早就没什么可以丢人的。世界要求男子顶天立地情绪内敛，卢卡是他毕生唯一一个完全不需设防的人。

在他的精液注满了卢卡身体的晕眩里，他将头抵在小他一抱的卢卡的肩头，相隔十年的泪水安静地从他颤抖的睫毛里淌下。

他曾觉得他会留住这个人十指交扣一生啊，未曾料想最惊心动魄也是最如长风和流金，抓不住啊。  
  
卢卡恍惚觉得自己耳畔风声鹤唳，却沉默着温柔无极。[6]

他本能地、像无数次做过的那样爱抚黑发的发梢。顺着相连的姿势，韦德兰抱着他转了半圈，自己靠上落地窗，然后缓缓脱力滑下，坐到地上。他被严丝合缝地搂进那个人怀里。

“卢奇亚诺。”韦德兰的声音从他耳边响起。卢卡闭上眼睛，想把这样混合着滚烫鼻息打在肩头的声音刻在肌肉记忆中。这也是最后一次这么近得听到高潮后喑哑的韦德兰的嗓音，也是最后一次用全部的皮肤紧贴这个人温存了。日后漫长的生命，若不凭着记忆慰藉，怎么活下去？

“你还记得吗，我在萨格勒布的最后一年，你也是这样坐在我腿上。”韦德兰悄声呢喃。死亡通知书被嚼碎了咽下，这话说的已经很平静了，难道情绪激动可以挽回任何东西吗。“你告诉我，我是你的。”

这话说出来，还算话吗。

当年你也曾觉得除了分离没什么不可承受吗。

必定会有不是我的人拥有你老后的容颜，那我至少也拥有唯一的当初戏言。[7]

韦德兰来度假前告诉自己，在这之后他就退回到一个远远的能看到他的卢卡的位置，做回一个只有生日和胜利的时候多说几句真心话才不会出格的角色，不能最了解他、最信任他或者最爱他。他至今也不知道怎么才能做到，真要能自控如彼，大概要支付人生一半的心头血，成为一个行尸走肉。但卢卡需要他做到，他就会做到。

所以他说什么也没想到这事情还有转机。

卢卡替他支付了。说出这句话支付了卢卡心头所有作为人类的温热动情。

他献祭了自己：“能不能，不要，停止。”

“停止什么。”

“停止你的，爱。”卢卡抬起眼睛与他对望，“不要停止爱我，好吗。”

这简直是人渣才说得出来的话。  
  
所以只能由他来说出口。

接受比付出困难得多。我们赠送礼物是总是满怀欣喜和自我满足，收到礼物却总是惶恐。感受自己热爱上他人是美好而积极的，接收一个人的爱却要思前想后顾虑重重。接受代表甘愿承载那份期待和责任。他已经伤害韦德兰够深了，所以剩下的必须他来扛。这是他们的灵魂不必死去、保持鲜活的唯一方法。

你放心地、自由地、直接地交付你的爱吧，无论什么我都会珍惜地揽进怀里，让你知道因为你的爱我有多么快乐。然后羞耻心的苛责、旁人的目光、道德的批判，都交给我吧。你来做光明神圣的殉道者，我以自私和冷漠无情为罪名下地狱。

这么百转千回的含义，全世界也就只有韦德兰能明白了。

他的手被握起来，按在黑发青年的左心口。

“我对人类能有的情感和信任，都已经给你了，这里几乎什么都不剩了。”他们作为年轻的同性恋人在足球世界里一往无前的坚定，是因为曾以真心和比肩的温度作掌中明火。现在那些消磨的热血融化过山河，都留在了生命的风景里。“带着它们，走下去吧，我的卢奇亚诺。你是我唯一信仰的宗教。” [8, 9]

一个吻落在他的手背。落地窗后第一缕晨曦染过海面。

最后的黎明，他们将支撑心脏的骨骼葬在一起，岁月成碑。[4, 10]

日后茫茫人海中无数次回头望，它们的墓在一切开始的地方，是心灵共同的故乡。

 

 **12.**  
肉体的记忆许多时候远比大脑的记忆更可靠，像重复无数次的传球和过人打磨进神经里，即使失去意识头脑昏沉，本能也能指引身体晃出相应的假动作。

修炼的含义即是将重复的动作和记忆刻写太多次，让它成为直觉。

2014年在溽热的巴西夏日，他们一群人赤条条地包下了泳池裸泳放松精神。

卢卡看着那个过于熟悉的高大的身体走近自己，不着一缕，心里“咯噔”一下。

这个场景太熟悉了，调动起他埋在骨血发肤里的记忆，已经编译在了他的细胞核里。那些夜晚和白日的宣淫，他也是这样赤裸地躺在床上看电视或者玩手机，等韦德兰洗澡出来，等一场或许多场风流快活。那个人会目光深邃而温柔地靠近，下一秒吻和抚摸都会落在自己的肌肉上。

所以他深吸一口气平复心情，然后果断地给自己套上了泳裤。必须打破这样的印象，自我暗示这是公共场合，这已经是2014年了，并成为当天唯一一个放不开的被取笑的对象。

但那也比在队友们面前硬着要好不是吗。

而韦德兰与他对望一眼就理解，笑得非常得体地来帮他打圆场。

他懂。他怎么会不懂。这些年他手淫的时候，脑子里都还是一片金色。

他们可以做正直的人，从来对自己最很，将一切不能宣之于口的情愫都埋进意识最深处，控制自己连思念都不去触及。但身体的本能无法违抗，不受他们控制，这些年都隐忍而喑哑地呼唤这世间存在的另一半个体，渴望再一次完整如初。

像是隔着白令海峡相望的陆生兽，在月下各自等待着千万年后沧海桑田，冰河世纪再临。

  
**13.**  
婚礼选一个良辰吉日有时候会出一些乌龙事件，比如科瓦契奇的婚礼恰好跟莫德里奇童年战乱时相遇的兄弟奥斯特里奇在同一天。[11]

莫德里奇跟自己的半个儿子郑重地道了歉，并解释这是我毕生最重要的、交情最长的兄弟，我真的不能不去。

科瓦契奇当然理解。虽然男神不能来自己的婚礼，小青年还是失落的。

于是莫德里奇说：韦德兰代表我！我们谁去都是一样的！

这是在一个三人的聊天群里出现的对话。三个当事人都没有觉得有什么问题。

后来那个晚上被某两个人用来讨论新婚礼物送什么。卢卡说，咱们一起送吧，送一个贵重一点的，我真的过意不去。韦德兰说，那送车？表？船？家庭影院？

后来在婚礼上帮科瓦契奇打理新婚礼物的亲友表示：哇，一家子才一起送礼呢。  
  
但是没有人觉得有什么不对。就像没有人觉得国家队围桌吃饭他们三个会固定坐在一起有什么不对。就像科瓦契奇觉得自己要在莫德里奇面前发挥出120%的水平是个铁血中场，在乔尔卢卡面前却可以在肩伤被缠上冰袋后卖个萌有什么不对，毕竟两亲总有一个严格，一个慈祥。

乔尔卢卡深觉科瓦契奇的存在宛如一个世界补偿他们的礼物。因为这个小一轮的朋友，他和莫德里奇之间的动态也有了活泛的生机和新的维度。即使各自成家的人生此刻，他们也在一同书写和构建着有关彼此的人生。

若生命是自己执笔的传奇，那个人就是会出现在书腰高光中的重要角色。  
  
他尝试做出了新的俄系菜式时会拍一张发给遥远的马德里训练课上的某人分享。

他们手腕上戴着彼此送的表还都是乔尔卢卡挑的。莫德里奇对于腕表的了解几乎都来自乔尔卢卡，通常对话开始于“我要送队友一个生日礼物你有什么推荐吗”，“表？某某某品牌的某某某新款我很喜欢”。  
  
偶尔的视频通话则来自于女儿的请求：爸爸我想看Oski好不好。

  
**14.**  
莫德里奇应邀参加奥斯特利奇的单身夜。一群中年男子一起喝酒，他即将成家的兄弟抛出一个极其硬核的单身夜话题：

——你们心中的白月光都怎么样了。

满桌寂静3秒，而后一齐愤怒地开始灌这位兄弟酒。这问题太刺激了，拨动每个人心中最隐秘敏感的弦。

酒过三巡，桌上人都通过30岁后人生的故事，实力证明白月光之所以美好，就是因为从未受过柴米油盐孩子两亲名利伦理的现实琐碎的消磨。没能相守一生的总是最好的。

莫德里奇的兄弟是一个千杯不醉的酒仙，而他在兄弟的朋友面前算是个少见的公众人物，需要保持得体。于是凌晨4点，只有他们两个还清醒，顺着度假村的河流散步。与兄弟喝酒谈人生是人生最快意的事情。

他在不熟的兄弟的朋友面前总不能回答白月光的敏感问题，但此刻只有两个人，他的兄弟没有放过他：你的白月光呢？

莫德里奇笑了：在你婚礼那天代我去参加我儿子的婚礼啊。

他的兄弟见过他某个夏天后的失魂落魄，所以感叹于他此刻的坦然：这么释怀啊。走出来了。

莫德里奇说：刚才听了正常人的故事，我觉得我们真的很好了。最可怕的不是没有在一起，而是后来的佝偻的回忆掩盖了当年美好。

兄弟说是，转而感叹人生啊老了啊总会越来越猥琐的，成为一个不好玩的中年男子。

人生悠长，在某一个感觉到不再年轻的岁月的分量。童年挚友相聚总要回忆小时候。他的兄弟感叹：卢卡，我当时真没想到你会长成这样的人。

莫德里奇笑骂：什么样的人说清楚啊！

兄弟努力组织语言：这么，欸，就是我看你在球队混得不错啊？跟所有人关系都很好。就像……

莫德里奇问：……就像？

奥斯特利奇把那句借着酒意没过脑子的”就像公主“吞回了肚子里。他可不想在新婚前夕成为一具度假村里的无名尸体。

于是他换了一种描述方法：我感觉你现在给人的第一印象，很像那种在和平年代的健全家庭里长大的。你懂的，就因为被家人妥善地专心地爱过，所以有那种自然而然的自信、完善和底气的那种。很难想象咱们小时候是那么过来的。我到现在都很羡慕那样的人，他们有一个完全安全放心的地方，真的活得温柔又周全，比不了。

莫德里奇望向夜里黑暗的河面，说：当年扎达尔给了我信任和期待吧，所以有了自信还有归属感，开始相信自己。后来在萨格勒布遇见了他。遇见他之后，我作为一个人，才完整了。现在回去看，我简直无法想象他当年给过我什么……我觉得我这辈子也无法给人那种热爱。熨帖妥善。我现在自省，因为修炼到现在，人生境界到现在，随便混混就能混得很好。我……兄弟，这话也就对你说说，但我觉得收到队友和球迷的爱我没有什么过意不去的，因为现在的我的确很好啊，我自己认可我自己。

奥斯特利奇佯怒，笑着锤上他的肩膀：兄弟，要点儿脸！

他嘴上这么说，但心里同意。莫德里奇有一种让周围所有人偏爱他的魔力，几乎是自然而然地发散的。而这几乎只能来自于内心的底气，全然而纯粹地相信：我是值得他人喜爱的。

这意味着，有他虔信的人，比世界上任何人更要爱他。他无比笃信那份爱，如笃信真理。

莫德里奇接下了兄弟的打闹，他们如同孩子在河边笑得长气不接下气，接着说：是有人喜欢过完全不好的我，比如你的友谊，比如他。要不是你们这样的人的存在，我不会是今天的我。那时候真是年轻，精神多脆弱啊，所幸那时候的我只被他遇上了。[12]

兄弟说：生命里重要的人都是组成我们的不可或缺的部分。

莫德里奇说：你还记得你年轻的时候很喜欢《V字仇杀队》吗。那里面有一句话我非常喜欢，可以来描述……人生追求。他是我毕生的所求所信。

当然记得。

那句话是Vi veri veniversum vivus vici。

——借由真理的力量，我在有生之年，得以征服万物。

  
**15.**  
2018年的夏天，他们22人中几乎每个人身上都多了一个纪念这个夏天的纹身。祖国、足球、兄弟、人生，所有人生追寻的弧线在萨格勒布狂欢的红白海洋中汇聚登顶，人山人海的波澜壮阔与浑然忘我的嵯峨王座开辟出魂灵的最旷阔天地。他们追随着队长卢卡、带着所有前辈的目光千里昂首奔赴，穷途中拼出荣光灿烂。成就写在那片土地的历史丰碑上，只等后人来挑战。[13]

乔尔卢卡去纹了一只希腊语的鱼形。千年前在罗马迫害下暗中活动的信徒，会将一半的弧线刻在角落。如果同道中人发现，就去完成另一半的弧线。耶稣的信徒以鱼身拼下救世主之名，他的弧线上化迹拉丁语的”来自星辰与海洋“。[14]

海是亚德里亚的海。星辰是承载他们命运的星辰。卢奇亚诺是他人生唯一信仰的宗教。

夺亚游行开到一半，热心球迷给他们递上来冷焰火。他们玩儿疯了的队长仿佛年轻了十五岁，举着冷焰火大喊大叫蹦蹦跳跳。他在一如少年模样的金发青年旁边忍不住笑意，扬起镜头跟全世界分享了卢卡的破音。  
  
当年他被卢卡带回扎达尔的海边，他们看着漫天星海也这么放过一次烟花，金发少年说，我们会并肩站在世界之巅。

举国欢庆，河清海晏，少年旧梦未曾死去，如今成真。

那斟一天星月与烟火代酒，从头共赴笑谈中。[15]

还在踢预选附加赛的时候，韦德兰对卢卡说：世界杯之后，我准备结婚了。

队长那时候郑重承诺：争取给你四强当新婚礼物。[16]

结果在莫斯科那一夜，所有人疯掉的酒店大堂，他的队长终于调整好与命运失之交臂的失落，拎起他颈上的银色闪光，抬起头满眼深邃的刻骨的温柔：银牌，送给你和新娘子，还满意吗。

不会有比这更好的新婚礼物了。各种意义上的。

所以是时候了。 让一切定格在最辉煌的那一刻。

2018年的夏天。

  
**16.**  
——走一个？

——干杯！

敬足球与人生，我与你。

  
**17.**  
与你一同漫步与鏖战过漫长的岁月。

 

**尾声与附录：电话录音集**

  
[Phone Record 1. ]  
“你在归队前一天结婚？什么情况？？？”

“这不是我的主意。这是她的。”

“啊……？”

“有一个她那边的人，只有这一天能来。她无论如何也需要这个人来她的婚礼，不然人生都是遗憾的。我很理解。就像你必须来不然这婚不用结了。”

“……是我想的那样吗。”

“是的。所以我们能当人生共犯呀，就像你说的。”

“而且你们都打死也不会要孩子。”

“是的，我们打算自由自在玩儿一辈子。不过以后你们想出去玩儿了，孩子也可以托付过来呀。”

“我真的觉得Elmo到了青春期那个时候，会觉得她的父母都是傻子，并且觉得你们俩是这世界上最酷的人。心里不平衡……怎么会这样，总有一天要不是她心中高大光辉的父亲了。”

“……这位高大光辉的父亲，你能不能照相的时候先给人穿个衣服。”

 

[Phone Record 2. ]  
“卢卡，我刚刚刷到你在查理婚礼上发的照片了。兄弟，你还会用滤镜啊？你这个滤镜什么情况，简直像老电影的结尾，那种看完难受一个礼拜的。这要是我婚礼我抽你丫的，太不喜庆了。”

“我当时就觉得这个最合适啊。我当年怎么想的，我才理解他当时在我婚礼上什么感觉。我靠，简直了。快死了。”

“是谁跟我说已经释怀了走出来了。”

“我的释怀就是这样！不行吗！”

 

[Phone Record 3. ]  
“卢奇亚诺，你给我的国家队告别发的太没诚意了！都是今年的图！说好的回忆往昔峥嵘岁月呢！”

“哇，你饶了我吧。意思意思得了，社交网络不是个那种官方表态的平台吗，不是任务吗？你们队不是也有那种每周必须要发多少东西的任务吗？”

“可是你给Danijel和Mario的选图都很有诚意啊！”

“我不诚意我觉得对不住他们啊！虽然你们都很早就告诉我了，但是要这么短时间内写完三篇作文，我觉得自己文采不够用。我都跟你聊过那么多了！你懂不就行了！我给你写的真的太长了，大概是给Danijel和Mario的两三倍，我都觉得写不完，然后足协那边又发邮件催我，最后只能删成那样，我不是给你看草稿了吗！”

“好的，接受你的说法。但下次你请客啊。”

“……成成成。诶我跟你说，我今天被按在主席办公室谈话三小时我真的快死了……啊……啊……”

  
[Phone Record 4.]  
“我看到新闻了。这都什么傻逼起诉啊，卢奇亚诺，你那边什么情况？”

“我的天，Vedro，我想杀人。”

[此处屏蔽皇家马德里与国际米兰转会窗秘闻]

“你问问她的看法没有？”

“我没有，但是她猜到了。昨天她让我先不要跟她解释，她凭新闻就全猜中了。”

“那毕竟当年是克罗地亚出来的头牌的经纪人。她真的很厉害啊。我觉得你是不是可以……”

“她也是这么问我的。她说在家带孩子人都要废了，必须去教新来的经纪人怎么做人。”

“答应啊。无论从水平、人脉还是她个人的立场，她作为你的妻子肯定是最值得信赖的啊。而且她那个水平，只管你们爷仨，真的，浪费人才，暴殄天物。”

“嗯。所以我答应了。也到这个时候啦，想想人生下一步。”

“哈哈哈俄超了解一下？”

“……不不不不不，我还是找一个温暖宜居，身体对抗弱，技巧性强，教育资源丰富的地方，您看俄超哪点符合的。“

“符合这堆要求的不是只有……意大利？哇，我把这段录下来放出去，明天转会窗就炸了。”

“………………我正想杀人呢。来，让我看看下一班去莫斯科的飞机啥时候。”

END.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **引用：**  
>  [1] 亦夕《偏爱》：”如我对你这宠溺，何须借个名义，非说爱未免太俗气。容得你不讲道理，撒泼耍赖翻天覆地。世上无人再似我，似我这般懂你，姑且可称作知己。我最骄傲不过一句，纵千言万语，共你我而已。“  
> [2] 慕清明《必入歧途》：”盖棺之前，当狂歌一场。“  
> [3] 冻死的人临死前会感到非常热  
> [4] 清鸣 《浮光片影·上》  
> [5] 此处含义是Vedro即卢卡的真名。《Call Me by Your Name》  
> [6] 冉语优《云舒》：”耳畔风声鹤唳，却最温柔无极“  
> [7] 雨霁天青《我说的不朽》：”必定到某一天，有人能专有你，老后的容颜。至少我拥有了当初戏言。“  
> [8] 阿拉霍洞开：”暗示Luka是一个只有他一人信仰的宗教“  
> [9] 青释《酩酊语其二·登徒》：”前路无月照，燃尽一时真心作明火。比肩最温存 融他十年宿雪覆江河。“  
> [10] 曦行; 谢阿风《岁月成碑》  
> [11] 微博@SimonaSilver的考证。笛和奥斯特利奇童年逃难时相遇，当时科娃的婚礼笛没有去是因为奥斯特利奇的婚礼是同一天。我记得多少年前有一个虎扑贴也讲过233，笛自己也发过一起度假的照片！  
> [12] Vagary 《花开如河》：”所幸那时的我只被你遇上了，我最好的那一刻“  
> [13] 马俊《MAX》：”人山人海的波澜壮阔，浑然忘我的浮笔浪墨“  
> [14] 耶稣鱼  
> [15] 怀袖《莫论英雄》：”满眼河清海晏，满怀少年旧梦。斟一天星月代酒，从头共赴笑谈中。“  
> [16] 清鸣《人生云下》  
> [17] 桔子树 《人间烟火》  
> [18] suixinsuiyuan《流光断代史》  
> [19]艾热 ft. ICE ft. 周汤豪 ft. 王齐铭WatchMe《顶天立地》


End file.
